The Next Next Tuesday
by AlannaSilverwolf
Summary: Will slips with Magnus while waiting for someone to rescue them. Will everything be changed now?
1. Chapter 1

Will's head still bobbed above the surface of the water. Magnus had fallen silent now, out of conversation she could go into without bringing Will to more of his questions. He watched her quietly, moving slowly, keeping the strokes of his limbs slow and long, to keep from being tired.

She looked tired. Like she really did need a break from work. While he didn't want her off with some Olaf guy, he had no place to say anything about it. Hell, if he had the balls, he might have taken her on vacation himself. Then again, it wasn't a lack of balls. She was his boss, and would have never gone for the idea.

She glanced at him, holding onto one of the kits, keeping her afloat. Her eyes betrayed that she wanted to speak, but couldn't or wouldn't find the words. He sighed.

"Thank you."

"For what?" her British accent played no surprise, but he could tell she didn't have a clue as to why.

"For making me come along." he said with a spurt of courage. If they were to be stuck in here together for a while, he might as well get some things said.

She smiled, "Oh come on William, you still don't want to be here."

"No, I don't really want to be floating endlessly, but I am glad I am here with you, and not in Iceland." he looked at her and kept a straight face.

He was serious, she could tell, and it bothered her, "Will, you've spent every minute since we left, telling me how amazing Iceland would be, begging me to go, and suddenly, you are happy to be here?"

"I know, but..." he trailed off, not sure how much he was actually willing to say.

"But?"

"Knowing why you wanted me to stay, well, it makes it easier to forgive you wanting me to stay. And besides, who needs a vacation?" At this, he smiled, trying his best to be joking, his courage slipping as she all too quickly saw through his facade.

She rose an eyebrow, but did not question him further.

"Anymore questions? Now would be the time, seeing as we are stranded."

Will chuckled at this, "Doesn't it seem anytime we go on a mission alone at sea, we somehow manage this? Remember what happened last time? I don't think we need a repeat."

She laughed as well, "It wasn't your endless questioning that caused our problems Will, and you know it."

"You have to admit, that was certainly an adventure."

"That it was."

Will's mind played back to that day, in the sub, Magnus's limbic system in overdrive because of the parasite. Luckily, Magnus didn't let him think on it too long, or he would have had trouble staying afloat, thinking of her crazy, him, tied up. A scene he played back in his memories when the time allowed.

"Do you need the case Will? Let you rest for a few minutes and let me swim."

Will shook his head. He wasn't that tired yet, and he couldn't take it from her anyway.

"Come on." she pushed it his way and he sighed, grabbing hold.

"Alright, but tell me when you need it again."

"Well, someone should be here soon if the flare was seen, so I shouldn't need it back." she swam a bit closer to him, and looked him in the eye.

"Will, are you really happy that you are here?"

"Magnus, I've been happy since you found me." he said without thought or hesitation. Both his and her eyes widened at his statement but neither tried to fix what had just been said.

A chopper overhead interrupted anything that might have been said.


	2. Chapter 2

Will entered her office, not quite sure what he was going to say. It had been two weeks since their helicopter fall. Since their conversation. Even with him being there for Ashley's birthday, she was acting strangely around him. Very in her own mind, and drawn back. Like she couldn't be herself anymore.

She looked up from her paperwork and nodded, acknowledging his presence, but returned to her work.

He took a seat in one of the Victorian chairs, trying to look like he wasn't nervous.

"Magnus." he didn't know where else to start. He was worried. Worried he might have said too much. Gone too far this time.

"Yes Will?" she didn't remove her eyes from her work, though it looked to him as if she wasn't working anymore. Her eyes weren't scanning the files in front of her, but rather sat still, her hand tightened around a pen, and the other reaching to grab her cup of tea. She took a sip.

"We need to talk."

"Can't it wait, I'm busy?" Magnus looked up. She looked tired, she always did. But more than that, she was weary. Weary of what he was going to say. She wanted him to talk to her, deep down, she did. But he was a child to her, her employee, and a friend. She couldn't chance that such a relationship, the kind she knew he wanted, would interfere with work.

"Not really. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Will, really."

"Then why are you acting like I'm not really here?"

"What do you mean? I'm not acting like..."

"Yes you are." he cut her off," Ever since the crash, you've been avoiding really talking to me like the plague. I understand if I went too far, but please don't let that ruin what we had."

She sighed. He knew he went too far in her book. "Will, I won't, I just need some space for awhile."

She would be strong in this, if he didn't press it. She didn't think she could fight it if he kept on though. It was hard to say no to Will. She wanted to give him everything he wanted. Except when it made her jealous.

"Magnus, I just, I don't want to lose you."

"You won't. I promise."

They both looked at each other, locking eyes. Both wishing the other could see the feelings behind them without speaking of them. Will got up.

"Goodnight then Magnus." He smiled uneasily, and she did the same, nodding reassuringly, as he left, closing the door behind him.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, returning to her work.

The work was tedious, and the more hours that passed, the less she could think about work, and the more she thought about Will. She did want him. She wanted him immensely. She had to keep her cool though. She had to be professional. Why though? He was a friend. Couldn't it work?

She thought of him, bits and pieces of what could begin fantasies, running through her mind. Will getting a physical at any point, stripped to nearly nothing. That incident in the submarine, him tied up. Any time really, they could be alone. She thought of him in her office earlier, how that could have gone differently. She definitely needed something to keep her mind off of it all.

She stood to go down to the kitchen. She needed more tea.

She got down to the kitchen, Will sitting at the table, eating a bit of toast.

"What are you doing awake?" she asked him, acting as if the earlier conversation, or most of the past weeks hadn't happened. Trying subconsciously, to make him feel better.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Me either." she reached for a cup and made herself some tea, sitting beside Will, trying to be comfortable.

They sat in the silence, both their minds whirring at the closeness, and the thought of what could happen. Magnus was the first to break it.

"Will, would you like to come up to my room for a bit? We could maybe play chess?" she offered lightly, knowing he would jump at the opportunity, and not willing to deny herself the the ideas anymore.

He looked shocked, "Sure, I guess." he didn't want to over think what she just offered. She was letting him into her room. Her one sanctuary. Totally normal.

She stood and took his hand, smiling gently, then pulled him after her.


	3. Chapter 3

Will's mind was a glass case of emotion. Everything that was happening felt so much like a dream, so surreal. Helen Magnus, goddess that walked the earth, just asked him to her room to play chess! Was this a dream? Surely he was dreaming. Truly, it must be.

Will kept his distance, though her hand in his was warm, and invited him closer. He wouldn't be the one to cross the boundaries, for fear of pushing her away.

She opened the door and led him inside. She pulled a chess set from the top of her closet and set it down on the floor. Both, wordlessly sat, setting up the board. Helen finished first of course, and sat, watching Will finish up, admiring his hands, his arms, his chest, in turn. She wished he wasn't wearing the t-shirt, so she could see all the defined contours of his torso. She shook her head and began the game, both still silent.

Will watched her move each piece after his, her hands graceful and flowing. Each movement a dance. He smiled at her as she studied his face on one of his moves.

"Will." she whispered.

He chuckled, "Yeah?" he whispered back.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

Will sighed, "It's okay. I shouldn't have,"

"No Will. I'm sorry. I do care about you, and I don't want to push you away." she ignored the nagging warnings in her head.

"Thank you." he smiled, studying her face. She was extremely sincere. He didn't really know what to say to her.

"Will."

"Mhm."

"Checkmate." she whispered, a small smile on her face.

He glanced at the board, then back up at her, "So it is."

"Do I get a reward?" Helen asked him teasingly.

"What would you like?"

She thought on this a moment, locking eyes with him, both just simply staring into each others eyes, as if they really were windows to their soul.

"You." she breathed at last, and leaned across the bored and kissed him softly, all of her feelings laying on top of the kiss. So sweet and gentle.

She leaned away and looked at Will, who looked positively stunned, "How about, the same time tomorrow? We can meet here again. That is, if you are awake." Helen grinned at him and stood, helping him out the door, closing it behind him.

It was going to be rough to kill this habit once it begun, if it ever needed to be killed.


	4. Chapter 4

Will breathed a long sigh as he tried to keep himself standing outside his boss's door. Which she indeed still was. His mind whirred as he tried to comprehend what just happened.

He took a deep breath and stumbled to his room, shutting the door a bit harder than he should have. He threw his tee-shirt over his head and tossed it in a corner, too horny and confused at this point to care for using the hamper. His simple sweat pants should have done the job of being stretchy enough to fit his needs. Turns out that they weren't stretchy enough, and the ache in his pants was clearly visible. He stripped those off as well, realizing he had gone commando in them. There wasn't some reason beyond that he didn't have the laundry done, but he felt a twitch in his mind telling him that maybe he didn't do the laundry for a reason.

He sighed again, running a hand through his mess of hair and plopped down on the unmade bed. At least the rest of the room was clean. That put his mind at a slightly lower level of stress, a less cluttered room meaning a less cluttered mind. He was relieved he had chosen to clean it yesterday, knowing he wouldn't relieve himself until he cleaned it and by that point there would have been nothing to relieve.

He tenderly wrapped a hand around his cock, lightly squeezing to test the waters. Pressure had built from one kiss. He would have came right there if hit had gone any further.

No it wouldn't have, he thought to himself. She had simply taken him by surprise. If he had been expecting it, he could have controlled his needs. At least he hoped that's how it would have been.

He pumped once, thinking of all the scenarios he could choose from to continue this frame of mind. He settled on one very recurring thought.

They were close to the Hindu Kush, before the plane had crashed. They had been staying in a decent hotel, nothing fancy, and Will had joined Helen in her room to go over some details about the mission.

_"You know Will, we should be out of here in two days, there really isn't much more time for you to just wander about." her voice was light, but he could tell, even for as little as he'd known her, that she was being serious. _

_ "I know, I know. I still would have enjoyed seeing more of this place. The culture is quite fascinating." _

_ She laughed at that then, laying a hand on his shoulder, "If I had had any idea this would have been something you would enjoy for the culture of it, I would have made sure we stayed longer." _

He felt that shoulder as he made a steady pace for himself. He imagined himself leaning in to place a kiss on her lips. Feeling the same soft pressure he'd felt tonight. He shuddered, nearly cumming right there. He paused, his hand coming to rest at the head, and he held it there, squeezing it gradually harder until the urge passed. He wanted this to continue.

He imagined her scooting closer to him, the chairs by the hotel desk rolling easily across the carpet. She was taking her hand and pushing off his button-down, running her hands over his chest and slipping her tongue into his mouth.

He groaned as his recently continued motions caused him to come, quietly, he pumped it to it's end. Some part of him was relieved at the feeling, but mostly, he was irritated he couldn't hold his own against this woman. She had so many unfair advantages, he couldn't count them on both hands and both feet if he tried.

The woman in question was pacing her room now after putting away the chess board and pieces. She'd teased him now, let him into her inner sanctuary, and promised him more. She was either really screwed, or really screwed.

She sighed and sat gently on her bed. If she were to take this any farther she would have to suffer the consequences, be what they may, and if she didn't, she feared what that would to do Will.

She didn't want to hurt him, so instantly, ignoring him, and saying no were out of the question. Which only left continuing this game of theirs. It wasn't an opportune choice, but it appeared to be her only one. How to continue on this path was her next question.


	5. Chapter 5

Will woke up the next day with Kate at his door. At least he was tangled up in the covers and not sprawled out on top of them. He remembered last night with a vividness and a pleasant sigh escaped his lips. How would today play out?

"Come on, you are going to be late for the meeting!" Kate threw something at the bed. A water bottle it felt like. He rubbed his hands over his face and threw his hair as she slammed the door and stalked away. He smiled, actually happy to be getting up this morning. Most mornings, he was too tired to enjoy it.

He quickly dug through his clothes and tugged them on, then dragged himself to the bathroom to look presentable.

Helen smiled slightly at Will as he appeared, a teasing sort of smile. He grinned back and sat down across from her. Neither were ready to raise too much suspicion.

Biggie sat down next to Will and grunted his good morning. The meeting went smoothly, everyone having something to do that day.

"Will, you're with me. I have to meet with a client to pick up something today. Be ready to leave within the hour." he nodded his acknowledgment and jogged back to his room to get a few things.

He met her at the doors, ready to hop into the van. She refrained from the van though and handed him a jacket and helmet.

"We're taking the bikes?"

"Bike." She corrected. They were just taking the one. "You'll ride with me. I don't want you getting lost, and it's going to be some speed driving today."

He rolled his eyes, only slightly insulted. She was right, he would lose her if she was riding crazy. She was always better on the bike than he was.

She smiled and hopped on, waiting for him to saddle up behind her. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and she smiled warmly to herself. His grip wasn't that of a stranger that was for sure.

They approached a small warehouse and hopped off the bikes. Will almost couldn't stand. He'd held on to her and the bike so hard his muscles were a bit tired. She wasn't kidding when she rode that fast. Traffic rules no longer applied when she got this way. She smirked at him and put the helmet on the bike, shaking her hair back into it's normal soft waves. He watched the movement with steady eyes though his body still felt wobbly. Not just from the bike at this point. He walked over next to her and opened the warehouse door with no protest from her.

He looked around and saw nothing in sight. Absolutely nothing. The place was empty.

"Magnus?" he raised a brow and she did hers as well.

"This was not what I was expecting." she looked around cautiously.

"A trap?" he questioned quietly, fearing the answer.

"No, I don't think so. I think I was merely fed bad information. This got someone off the hook, and it did them some good." she sighed and stormed outside.

Will followed her without a word, merely looking at her sadly.

She glanced at him and an idea struck her. "Will, you want to go somewhere? We have time."

He was stunned by the offer, but given recent events, it made some sense. "Sure."

She got them both back onto the bikes and let him wrap himself around her again.

She had a plan, and she didn't quite know all the details yet, but she thought maybe she could bring a picnic of sorts into play here.


	6. Chapter 6

Will's muscles had eased some as he dismounted the bike for the second time that day. Since they were no longer in a hurry, Magnus saw fit to slow down and enjoy the ride. She of course, did not let him know the real reason she was taking her time. She had a plan forming, but she stalled for time now that the ball was moving. Figurative speed bumps.

They had parked outside the grocery store and Helen, once more, was able to simply shake her hair back into place. How she could manage to avoid helmet hair was beyond Will, whose hair looked as if the man had rolled out of bed only minutes before. They stepped into the air conditioned building, a small sigh escaping them both. The summer heat had been brutal this season, particularly so today. It wasn't unbearable, but the relief was much welcomed.

Will tried to tame his unruly locks as Helen grabbed a basket rather than a cart. He followed at her heels, her pace as brisk and purposeful as it was on the stone floors of the Sanctuary. Her boots didn't make the same clack as her everyday high heels, but there was a certain thump as each foot hit the ground in solid assurance. Her confidence in how she walked and moved entranced Will until she had already picked up several items and they headed to the check out lines.

He waited patiently next to her, eying the items as she put them on the belt. Sandwich makings, paper plates, and some chips. She grabbed two 20 ounce bottles, one Coke and a Mountain Dew, knowing his preference to it, and placed them on the belt as well. So she wanted to make a simple lunch, he deduced without effort. It was nothing they didn't have in the Sanctuary but apparently, it was too early in the day to head back. He did find it odd though, that a simple setback such as an empty warehouse would have Magnus throwing away the day, rather than going back to the Sanctuary to follow another lead on whatever she was after today. Unless the whole outing was a ploy today, and she knew the warehouse would be empty. He shook his head. Magnus could be facetious, but he doubted she would put on hold all of her work that she had been working on for lifetimes, just to woo him.

Then again, Helen Magnus had a habit of surprising. Whether the surprise was good or bad depended on the day. Never count on good things happening on Tuesdays. After several of those coming and going by with chaos in their wake because Helen decided that it was going to be the day to take on a particularly difficult task, Will learned not to trust Tuesdays. Today didn't happen to be Tuesday, but he could never be sure. Not with a woman like Helen. But her spontaneity was just another quality he loved about her.

Will followed her out of the store and back to the bike, situation the helmet on his head, taking care to not mess up his hair, yet still failing miserably. Helen managed to situate everything into the small saddlebags on the side of the bike, which of course looked oddly out of place on the crotch rocket. She tugged on her helmet as if she thought nothing of her hair and slid on with ease, waiting for Will to join her. She gave him a glance, jerking her head slightly, urging him to hop on. He let a small sigh escape, which, without the steady wind flow, left a small patch of condensation inside the visor. He ignored the urge to reach under and rub it clear, joining Helen on the bike.

His hands rested now at her waist as he relaxed, feeling the air on his arms and neck. His back was straight, rather than leaned in like Helen's was, and he was content to move with the bike as it did, but otherwise, thought nothing of the machine under him, and rather pondered the scenery and where they might be headed.

They turned onto a less traveled road with an even speed limit of 50mph. The trees on either side of the bike grew denser as they continued, and the curves of the road winded them through a relatively unpopulated area.

Helen pulled off into a park lot, turned off the bike and sat for a still moment. Will's hands had yet to drop from her waist. It was not a purposeful gesture on his part, as he looked around with awe. Wherever Helen had brought them was beautiful. It was quite a bit away from Old City at this point, certainly out of the suburban area that Will used to live in. He had never been this far out of the city in this direction. It was stunning.

Helen finally made to move off the bike and Will dropped his hands, letting them rest on his thighs as she slid off. The odd tilt the parked motorcycle gave didn't bother him as he gazed out towards a lake with the sun glinting on its waters as if diamonds were fluid and contained within. He pulled off the helmet and finally removed himself from the bike so Helen could retrieve the food. The ride had seemed to last a while, but from the only slight change in the sun's position he judged that they were on the road for twenty minutes give or take a few. He followed Helen over to a picnic table that sat in a grassy area close to the lake, watching alternately between her making sandwiches and the ripples in the water.

"It's the cleanest lake for many hundred miles." Helen commented without looking up. Admiration hung in her voice.

"It's beautiful." Will accepted the sandwich as Helen slid the plate over to him. She opened the bag of chips and set it between them. A small hiss sounded as she twisted open her coke bottle and took a small sip. Will's eyes found their way to his sandwich, then to his plate when the sandwich was at his lips. He could feel Helen staring at him as she chewed one bite, then another, took a drink, ate a few chips, then returned to the sandwich. The difference between the chip crunch and everything else was the only indication that Magnus was switching between each item. If he had not seen out of his peripheral vision, that the bottle was raised to her lips, he would have thought she hadn't touched it at all.

Helen let out a contented, "Mhm," around a bite of the sandwich, her eyes still not leaving Will. His bites were slow, deliberate. If she didn't know him, she would have thought he wasn't hungry the way he was eating. She knew it wasn't the case. He was tense, he refused to look up at her or even back at the lake. He was nervous. Truth be told, she was too, but not for the same reasons.

A war raged in her mind between reason and emotion. It was so rare that she ever let emotion win over the logical and right thing to do, but she couldn't help but feel these emotions deserved a chance every once in a while. Why she had decided to make this exception with Will, she wasn't entirely sure. She had a working theory that it was because he felt the same way, or would reciprocate without hesitation. That argument didn't help her thoughts as they berated her. If Will would reciprocate, it meant that he was as much into this scenario as she was, and if at some moment, she deemed she needed to walk away, for the better of everyone involved, she wouldn't be the only one hurt. She took a deep breath, unsure of how to proceed. She knew that the impulse of dragging him on this excursion was prompted by feelings untended to after last night. Now that she sat here with him, she didn't know if she could move forward with the plan. It wasn't a lack of confidence that stopped her in her tracks, but the thought that the more the moved pawns forward, and the more pieces she moved into play, the more likely it was that she would take Will's queen and shatter most chances of this situation ending well.

Will finished the last bite of the sandwich and took a few chips onto his plate, popping on in his mouth and crunching it against the roof of his mouth, pressing with his tongue. He finally looked up at Magnus, but quickly looked away, his gaze trailing to the lake.

"Why are we here, Magnus?"

She took a moment to respond, mulling over which answer she would provide him with. "I needed a change of scenery and some fresh air. I thought a picnic would be nice."

"Why with me? Why today? For a woman who takes a vacation only every seven years, I can't imagine you needing to breathe."

"And the questions begin, Dr. Zimmerman, as always." She sighed as soon as the words were out of her mouth, realizing that her statement came out much harsher than she had intended, and the reflex of exasperatingly referring to him as Dr. Zimmerman had slipped before she could catch it. She thought she could see Will's defensive walls tangibly rise up around him as his eyes widened slightly.

"So I suppose we are going to go round and round while we are here then? You came out here so we could hash out unspoken thoughts and get everything between us out in the open?"

Helen took a deep breath. She was going to have a hard time fixing this little mistake.


End file.
